


White Sands

by Salamander



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Holiday, Won't Someone Give This Man a Holiday, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: Please god, let this man have a rest.





	White Sands

The Italian beaches weren’t anything like the beaches Gerard was used to back home. For one, they actually had nice sand. There was hardly any litter, and the sea was  _ warm _ . And considering it was the off-season, there were barely any people to be seen.

A luridly-coloured Sex on the Beach cocktail sat on the arm of his deckchair - very tourist, that - and Gerard sighed happily. He’d got a few funny looks from the locals, and who could really blame them. It wasn’t every day they saw a long haired, pasty dude with tattoos at all the junctions of his limbs, was it? 

And, frankly, considering how much factor fifty he slathered on, he never ended up tanning at all. All the better, considering some of the forces they hunted. Gerard didn’t fancy turning into a Desolation-touched thing, thank-you-very-much. No, he was perfectly happy on this beach, enjoying the silence under his large-brimmed hat with a good book and a cocktail. He deserved a holiday, after all, and especially after going out of his way to help out that woman in the marketplace. 

The problem, he thought with a sigh, was that no one ever appreciated him. Well screw them. 


End file.
